Two rack unit (2RU) disk array enclosures are known in the art. There are two popular options for configuring a 2RU enclosure to store 2.5 inch disks. In a front panel option, the enclosure is configured with a multiplicity of slots that facilitate mounting the disks side-by-side across along the front panel opening of the enclosure, with each disk extending lengthwise towards a backplane on the inside rear panel of the enclosure. The number of disks that may be mounted in such fashion is a function of the form factor of the disk housing; at least twenty four disks may be mounted side-by-side for commonly used form factors. Cables are used to connect each disk to the backplane.
In an extendable drawer option, the enclosure is configured with two extendable drawers, each of which is configured to support up to three rows of five disks apiece laid flat on the drawer, thereby supporting a total of fifteen disks to a drawer, and a total of thirty disks to an enclosure. As with the front panel option, the disks on the drawers are connected via cables to the backplane on the rear panel of the enclosure.